You The Man Emma
by LittleDraco
Summary: After a spell goes wrong Emma finds herself in the body of a man. Swan Queen fic. Rating M for the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up tired on a Saturday morning with the sweet smell of coffee from the other room. Slowly opening her eyes Emma noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch at her parent's apartment, again. It happens nearly night she comes over. Tho her parents don't mind, Emma will always prefer her own bed. "Morning" Emma heard a voice behind her. Turning around and letting her eyes adjust, she found her father standing behind the couch with a cup of coffee in each hand.

Sitting up Emma gave room for David to take a seat "i really need to learn to go home before falling asleep" Emma answered "you know we don't mind one bit, you did live here before i did." David replied "hey whats the time" Emma half yawned David turned to look at the clock and replied "just after eleven" before David could say anything Emma had jumped up from the couch spilling her coffee all over the couch and David as he screamed in pain from the warm liquid.

Getting to Regina's, Emma was positive that she was going to be mad at her for being late. Before walking up to the door Emma could see it being opened to reveal a pissed off Regina. Already Emma knew that this day was gonna suck.

"Miss Swan, you are late, you know very well how much i do not like tardiness." Regina replied in that the that could freeze you on the spot "look im here now i fell asleep at my parents apartment" Emma tried to reply but was cut off "it doesn't matter just get i inside now" Regina wasn't taking any of it.

Emma walked past and noticed that there were left over pancake batter still left on the counter. "i see you noticed the mess in my kitchen, your first lesson this morning is to clean it." Regina ordered Emma took a step into the kitchen and was about to start when Regina stoped her. "i meant with magic" Emma turned with a smile on her face "what i thought you would like it better if cleaned it slowly and wear this" as Emma finished she changed her out fit into one of those sexy French maid costumes. Regina walked up behind her smacked Emma's ass and turned her to get both women face to face they could feel each other's breath. Emma wrapped her hands around Regina holding her tight.

"Maybe we should skip the lessons and move to the bedroom." Emma replied "can you hold the urgers for ten minutes Henry is still here" Emma quickly ripped off Regina's long black coat and covered herself with it " you could have told me that first"

"well you could have said something before i changed into this." Emma Replied "well at least it gives us time to have one magic lesson" Regina smiled knowing just what she had in mind.

Regina herd Henry leave only five minutes earlier "Ok your lesson is to take my clothes off." Regina said in a seductive voice that Emma could hear it over and over again in her mind. Emma had taken a deep breath and focused on the clothing, but the previous moment still have Emma distracted.

In the heat of the moment Emma felt something change but it wasn't Regina's clothing. A cloud of smoke appeared and Emma felt more of a change than she expected.

Once the smoke had cleared all she could see was Regina bursting into tears laughing. Regina was laughing so hard she had trouble breathing. Emma stood there confused and noticed the mirror behind Regina; Emma's first reaction was to scream. Emma had turned herself into a man. Her features looked simular to her fathers. Blonde hair, same built, but the same chin as her mothers

Emma wanted to smack Regina for laughing but at the same time Emma wanted to laugh at Regina laughing. "this is so not funny" Emma covered her mouth the moment she finished specking. Regina just kept rolling all over the floor. "oh it is" Regina said barley replied. Emma sat on the bed just looking at her reflection, it was odd to look at herself in the body of a man. Finely Regina calmed down and got up.

"you done?" Emma asked "i just can't wait to see your parents reaction, the fact they have another son now" this time Emma walked over to Regina and gave a light hit in the back of the head "ouch Swan, what was that for?" She replied "that was for laughing." Emma replied back. It was strange to hear her voice now.

"But you are right about one thing, i can't hide this from my parents for long." Emma took a deep breath and continued "besides they would love to know that their daughter is sleeping with the hot Queen." Emma saying that lat part slowly and seductively. Regina looked into Emma's eyes knowing it wasn't her body she still knew she wanted the blonde. "Look you need to go home Em." Regina said in a disappointing tone Emma finally gave in " fine I'll go but I'll be back tonight." Emma turned and left the bedroom. Regina just smiled at the blonde as she watched her walk out of the room. Yea Regina did enjoy it.

Standing outside of the apartment door Emma had never felt more nervous in her whole life. Listening through the door Emma could hear both of her parents home. Terrified Emma pulled out her phone and started texting her father

"Dad you and mom need to know this something has happened to me, don't worry im fine, but i just don't know how you will react to this." Emma sent the message and listen through the door.

Emma herd the phone ring through the apartment and even herd David calling out for Snow to tell her the news. Emma kept her phone on silent and sat at the door the whole time until she got her reply back "Emma where are you what happened, we are both here to help you." Emma read the message and replied "if you think you can handle it then just open the door. And don't laugh" Emma sent the message and only seconds later she could here both of her parents moving towards the door.

David looked at Snow and both leapt towards the door opening the door they noticed one thing no Emma but a guy the quickly took in the features and noticed that this man was Emma. "Please don't ask." Emma mumbled. Snow was having trouble keeping quite. "Not you to." David just let his daughter/son in, trying to hide the smile on his face. At least David is holding it in better than his wife who was, just like Regina on the floor. All that Emma knew that this first night was going to be a living hell.

The afternoon wasn't as bad as Emma thought just a few teasing about the fact she had to stand for the toilet, the ways she was walking or the fact each time someone mentioned Regina, Emma had to hide wether it was a blanket to cover her or running to her room, and each time Emma's parents laughed. Not to mention all the swearing all afternoon.

Getting through one night wasn't going to be that bad. The only thing Emma was looking forward to be talking to Gold in the morning to solve her problem. Emma had held on to going to the toilet all day knowing very well at that task. It was just after two in the morning when Emma couldn't hold it anymore. She, well he snuck downstairs to hear that both parents are asleep. Sneaking into the bathroom Emma looked into the mirror and noticed the stubble from the day. Emma stood by the toilet and surprise she missed the toilet but after she finished quietly cleaned up. "Just weird" Emma Whispered to herself. Emma quietly walked out to the stairs when s figure stood in the way "Weird hu?" David asked Emma looked up "very, i can't wait to be me again." David just wrapped his arm around his baby who was just in a weird situation. "we'll get you back to normal, just a piece of advice, watch out for your zipper in the morning."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own once**

 **What do you think, good, bad, interesting, please leave a review and thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up earlier then usual to avoid her parents. Being trapped in a man's body was not something she had planned for.

Walking downstairs quietly Emma snuck to her parents wardrobe, and looked for something to wear, since her own clothing were too tight. Emma got ready for work and left for the station, with a few struggles.

Since Emma left too early for work Emma had time to go to Granmy's and get her breakfast.

Walking into Granny's the first think she saw was each person there was looking at her, only to remember she wasn't herself, thinking that someone had walked into their town again.

Sitting over at one of the bar stools. Granny walked over "what can i get you?" without thinking Emma replied "just my usual to go." Granny looked at him confused, his usual i never met this person before. Granny thought to herself.

Emma looked up and saw a confused Granny and leaned forward "im begging you don't make a fuss, it's Emma." Emma whispered over to granny. Granny had no idea about what to do, she smiled and minutes later came back with Emma's Hot Chocolate and grilled cheese.

 **B** ack at the apartment David found the note sitting on the counter that was left for him. "Dad borrowed some of your clothes, mine don't fit meet you at the station. Emma" David couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?' Snow asked from behind.

"Emma, left a note saying she will meet me at the station and is wearing my cloths." Snow giggled at the thought. "Well i guess i will be going then." David replied giving snow a kiss as he left.

At the station Emma walked in and saw a hangover Leroy. it wasn't unusual Leroy is there most mornings. Forgetting who she as at the time Emma grabbed the keys to the cell

"who the heck are you?' Leroy moaned "you want out or not Leroy?" Emma replied "i don't know you how do you know my name?" Emma thought she could freak Leroy out. "well then since you are being grumpy this morning, i might as well eave you in there and my father can let you out when he gets here" Emma commented.

this got Leroy confused but before he could say anything the pair could here David coming down the hall way.

"morning Em." David greated his daughter and the laughing coming from the cell distracted them both as they watched Leroy fall of the bed in a fit. Emma walked over to the cell "not a word to anyone"

It was almost lunch time when Emma saw the message on her phone, she had forgotten to turn off the silence and just thanked god that it was only one message from Regina "I'll be at the station soon for our lunch date."

 **B** y the time Emma had looked up there was Regina standing by the door and what was worst the dress that Regina was wearing, black silk above the knee and not to mention the extreme cleavage. When Emma sat up from her desk and walked over to Regina she could see her father laughing and Emma looked down and she was right guess what was showing. Emma blushed a shade of red when Regina noticed it to.

"tomorrow, Em, you might want to wear lose pants, especially if Regina is going to be wearing THAT." David replied David knew that Emma and Regina had been a thing ever since he caught Regina under Emma's desk. Well David took the news alot easier than Snow who fainted at the news.

"oh thats nothing." Regina replied and brought her hand over to Emma witch made her jump at the touch. David wasn't happy on where Regina was touching his baby but laughed at the fact Emma jumped and is going redder than a tomato.

"Regina i am ok with you two together but do that again in front of me... well lets just say i have a few ideas that will make you think twice about doing anything again to my baby." David warned Regina with a glare. as the pair left for lunch David couldn't help but think just how long will Emma be stuck in that body for.


End file.
